Rages Run Deep
Rages Run Deep is the Thirty-Two episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot John tries to find where Lane crash-landed, Hendrix, analyze it to find him, as John warns Hendrix that he is dangerous. Tex sees Lane's mothership was crashing away from Russia. Hendrix thinks Klaus will hide again, leaving Lane, he only targets to stop. John detects that the mothership is in Australia. Cobalt comes with Hendrix because Lane is dangerous. Hendrix knows he's busy, he knows that Providence is the threat, if they come for him, as Lane's rebuilding his mothership after the crash. Hendrix and Cobalt goes to Australia, as as he thinking about Commander Hawkins, Hendrix knows that Doctor Hawkins is trying her best to keep her work safe. Hendrix prepares to find Lane, as he after the shop keeper, as he tells about Lane repairing his mothership, Hendrix finds where Lane is, Cobalt learns about Hendrix Providence career. Lane was in the asylum, as he was dangerous before the Defected Group know about Lane, Cobalt knows it isn't Hendrix's fault, as Hendrix is not a bad person. Cobalt founds Lane's guards, as they go in stealth to take down Lane's men, Cobalt separate Hendrix as he goes to find hostages, as Hendrix beaten more of Lane's men, as Hendrix confronts a man in a chair, but it turned out to be fake, as Hendrix was knocked unconscious, Lane wakes Hendrix up, as Lane is ill and was in a worse state. He was angry about his defeat in Russia, as Lane prepares his plans to destroy everything in his way. Hendrix also infected by Lane's virus, Lane talks to Hendrix before he pushes him out, as Lane is gone and escaped with his mothership, as Hendrix was in the water but was saved by Cobalt, who knows Hendrix is ill. He files with Cobalt away from Australia. John worried about Hendrix's illness, as he figures of what to do, Hendrix said, his team needs to fight every step of the way. Russia Man heads home, as Doctor Hawkins and Cara appeared. She interrogated him, and knows about someone else who's the witness, Becky and also knows how Lane killed Cain. Doctor Hawkins leaves his house and got what she wanted, as she finds the place where it happened, as she went back to Calimonia, with Mario suspecting too. Mario knows that Cain's rich, as Doctor Hawkins scans the whole incident. as she understand why Hendrix lost it, Doctor Hawkins knows Cain shots Cain, to get access to all his money and his code, Doctor Hawkins now needs the camera of the video recording at the night that Cain's murdered. Doctor Hawkins finds the chip of the night that Cain's murdered, as she thinking about Becky first. Episode Moments * Hendrix was infected by Lane's blood, who both are ill * Lane repairs his mothership and escaped in Australia * Doctor Hawkins got the chip that have video prof about Cain's murder Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * John Lanford * Cobalt Esmund * Tex Tucker * Mario Thompson * Cara Dells * Defected Group * Shop Keeper Villains * Lane * Lane's Men Link Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix is infected illness by Lane's blood * Doctor Hawkins finds the chip, that could expose the truth * Australia is a place, that Hendrix never been to before * Norris doesn't appear in this episode See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Lane's Arc